Samantha Kroner
Samantha is the twin sister of Thomas Kroner. Years of abuse and experimentation at the behest of her malignant grandmother have broken her mind beyond repair while at the same time awakening her ability to manipulate other people's senses and nervous systems, making her a highly dangerous individual. History Early Life Samantha Kroner was born on December 1st six minutes after her twin brother Thomas. It should have been a happy occasion for the socialite mother and for a while it was as she held her two children in her arms. But her happiness was cut off when her daughter was taken from her, a reason given that Alice had to contend with as her crying daughter was carried off in the arms of another family member. Samantha's Grandmother had been the one to orchestrate the girl's early separation from her mother, perhaps seeing more important things in store for the child than a life of privilege like Thomas would experience. Sam was kept a secret, To the world, Samantha had died at birth... In all reality, Samantha Kroner did not exist... Taken and raised in a private home in California, Samantha had a staff dedicated solely to her and her well-being. She was still a Kroner, whether she was with her parents or not, and was cared for by the best doctors and baby items money could buy. Of course Samantha wondered about her parents and wondered why she wasn't with them. She had been told that they hadn't wanted her and that they had given her up to them. This hurt Samantha greatly even at a young age, but she didn't like to show it because she didn't have that bad of a life. At a young age, Samantha showed a passion for music and dance, loving classical music to the point of wanting to learn how to really dance. Being so young, she didn't really get much of a chance to learn more advanced dance steps and she wasn't too amazing to start since she was only five. Her favorite dance was always the waltz, so pretty and graceful. It wasn't until she turned six that her life of supposed privilege ended and her nightmare began. It was then that the experiments started. The Experiments Samantha's life became a regiment of brutal experiments that left the girl half dead at times and when she wasn't being experimented on, she was pl aced in a padded cell, bound in a straitjacket. Never was Samantha told just why she endured such pain, no one would explain anything to her no matter how she begged and demanded. It was never explained to the young girl that her own Grandmother had called for the experiments on her granddaughter. It was hard to imagine why a Grandmother would want to put her own grandchild through such torment, but there was a reason for everything. Her Grandmother knew that Samantha would develop powers like her twin brother would, but she saw fit to place her in a totally different environment than Thomas had been raised in. Another way to make her grandchild more manageable and easier to exploit when the time came. Her pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears and her screams would reverberate through the laboratory. She wasn't the only child to endure such testing, there were other children but Samantha rarely saw them. She heard their screams as well, heard their cries, but could do nothing to help them or help herself. She was trapped in a never-ending circle of pain and madness. She was constantly told that she was supposed to be there, that she was crazy and deserved to be locked up. Years of enduring such brutal treatment got to Samantha, chipping away at Sam's sanity until there was very little left to hold on to. With each year that passed, Samantha became more and more detached from reality, often singing to herself in the corner of her padded room, a room she had grown to love and treasure as her own. She would hum during her experiments and there were times she even enjoyed the pain she was going through, crying out for more. Manifestation It was around age thirteen that Samantha's sanity finally collapsed and left her mentally unstable and unpredictable. It was about that same time that the experiments proved to be successful with Samantha. Sam had been fighting against one of the doctors, screaming at the top of her lungs as she fought to escape the men as they both fought to get the straight jacket on her arms. Something snapped inside, she couldn't feel it, but something snapped and her intense need to hurt the bastard that held her straitjacket seemed to take over. She watched as the doctor first began to twitch before he fell to the ground writhing in pain, acting as though his veins was laced with fire. Of course Samantha didn't know she was doing it, her deep green eyes down on the man, a look of delight playing across her face. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked hearing the doctor's scream instead of her own. It seemed that pushing Samantha hard and forcing her to react was the easiest way for her power to come forth. It took a while for them to figure out just what she could do and like Samantha, her power was unpredictable. She had the ability to manipulate the nervous system in another, forcing the body to either feel intense amounts of pain or feel no pain at all. Three years of experimenting and training helped Samantha learn to get a hold of her power to a certain degree, watching as she could force doctors and those around her to feel pain or pleasure. She learned that she could force them to involuntarily move a muscle as well, though that took deeper concentration and was much harder to do as well. It was in that time period that another ability was discovered, one that was close to her first power. She was able to affect another's senses. Whether it was touch, sight, hearing, taste, or smell, she could hinder or strengthen them. Both abilities made for a fantastic weapon, which seemed to be the scientists aim. To engineer human weapons for their rich employers. When she wasn't being used for training or experiments, she was confined to her room, sedated to the point of being unable to move or think clearly. Given her power had taken form as it had, she had become a danger to the doctors and the sedation was in their best interest rather than her own. The thing was, they knew they couldn't keep her forever... Personality Unbalanced is one of the best ways to describe Samantha and her personality. She is volatile and unpredictable, prone to bouts of aggression when least expected. She has a tendency to have quick and erratic mood swings where she can be all smiles and sweet one moment and trying to scratch the eyes out of someone next. She is known for having quite the temper and flares up whenever something doesn't go her way or when she's frustrated and doesn't know how to deal with something. Samantha is a masochist and enjoys the feel of pain so long as it is controlled and she doesn't feel too overwhelmed at the time. She gets a high off pain and has been known to cause herself pain in order to get that high. She can tolerate all sorts of pain except that of needles because needles usually mean suppressants or sedation and she hates both. Normally Samantha is bound in a straitjacket to keep herself from doing physical damage to herself. Known as Loony Tunes, Samantha is mentally unstable and often seen staring off into the distance, as though she sees things no one else can. She has conversations with herself at times and is often heard singing lightly in her padded room. One strange thing about Samantha is she seems to dislike sleeping, loathe it even. She will keep herself up as long as possible before passing out on the floor of her padded cell, always talking in her sleep about things of nonsense. She knows next to nothing of her lineage to the powerful Kroner family, yet even in her absence of mind, she's aware that's she is somehow important. When placed in a situation not familiar to her, Samantha will panic and act out, normally in aggression. Like an animal caged, Samantha will fight tooth and nail until she is either sedated or put at ease in some way. Due to the head scientist being a tall bald man, Samantha has developed an extreme fear of bald men and will do all that she can to get away from them. One thing that has been known to calm Samantha down, even in the midst of her violent and at times dangerous fits of rage is often classical music. Tchaikovsky is her favorite composer and his music from The Nutcracker often soothes Samantha and she will stop what she had been doing, whether a raging fit or a calm state, and start dancing as though she were a ballerina. Feelings of friendship and love are foreign to Samantha as is family for that matter. Born into a world that hardly understands her and doesn't seem to care about her, Samantha is always left to her own devices. No playmates, no one her own age to talk to. Just experiments and needles to look forward to. It's no wonder she went mad from staring at the slightly pink walls. When placed in a social situation of any sort, Samantha is often uncomfortable and twitches to show how nervous she is. She has one strange habit that she has never been weened off of and that is silk. She adores silk, loves the feel of it beneath her fingertips and hoards any piece of silk clothing she can. She always has a silk blanket with her except during experiments and even when she doesn't have the silk, the scientists see her fingers moving as though she was stroking her silk blanket. Appearance Standing at a mere 5'4 in height, Samantha has the likeness of a fragile doll. Thin limbs that have little strength and a stick thin body, Samantha is seen as a sickly and small young woman. Due to the little amount of exposure the girl has gotten to the sun, her skin holds a pallid complexion and will burn should she stay in the sun too long. Sam's long dark chestnut brown hair is often a tangled rat's nest since she abhors brushes and will throw a screaming fit if anyone tries to brush it. Samantha's best and most. noticeable feature by far is her large and stunning green eyes that always seem to have a far off look to them. Marked all over her flesh is varying degrees of bruises and needle marks from sedation and efforts at binding her. On her right wrist lays a small tattoo, a mark of sorts. A black K had been tattooed on her wrist, as though she needed a reminder of who she was and who she belonged to. Samantha doesn't have too much of a wardrobe given her current circumstances. She has a straight-jacket in light pink and a white dress that she often wears when she's in her padded cell. On rare occasions, as a reward for good behavior, Samantha is allowed to wear a silk dress. Nothing fancy but she loves it just the same. Not a big fan of jewelry, Samantha's favorite thing to wear is a small silver locket around her neck with a silver K on the front. Powers Nervous System Manipulation Samantha has the ability to manipulate another's nervous system. She can stop nerve impulses from reaching their intended destination in the brain. She is able to create immense pain or pleasure in an individual or cause them to feel nothing at all. Samantha is able to force an individual to do anything that is within their power, including using their power even if they resist. Her power is unpredictable and unstable, varying in range and intensity depending on Samantha and her current state of mind. She is able to cause people to suffer from seizures and shut down their brain activity for a short amount of time. She can affect up to six people without straining herself. Sense Alteration Samantha is able to control another's senses. She can render an opponent blind or unable to hear. She can enhance senses as well, giving someone hawk like eyesight if she wishes. Samantha is able to make someone believe they are seeing something isn't really there by altering their sight, creating rough illusions. She can make a person believe they hear a sound or keep them from hearing as well. Limits Nervous System Manipulation Due to Samantha's unstable mind, she is not in control of her power and therefore cannot really focus her scattered mind on command. It's all instinct and emotion based. Very rarely can Samantha choose what she forces another to feel. If she takes on too much, she will be drained of energy before she collapses due to the strain on her weak mind. Due to lack of control, Samantha is incapable of taking over an entire body unless in moment of extreme duress. She can only control one limb at a time and she can only control the power they wield for about ten minutes before she loses control of them. The powered individuals hold the most danger for Samantha because they burn her out quickest, especially when forcing them to use their power. Sense Alteration The power does not actually damage the organs that she attacks and will be perfectly fine one Samantha's power pulls back. Much like her other power, she can handle only so much before it will become too much of a strain on her weak mind and she will need to rest. She can only alter one sense at a time and has to be able to focus in order to keep it altered. She has some difficulty affecting those with strong mental abilities, finding quickly that her powers don't last as long with such individuals if they work at all. Category:Characters Category:Villain